The First Dragon Battle
by Izlawake
Summary: Arilvia had just returned to Dragonsreach with the dragonstone when word of a dragon swept through the halls. Will Arilvia Evinian defeat the fearsome beast and discover her hidden powers of the Dragonborn? A one-shot.


**This is a one-shot I had in my archive that I made to capture the feel and awe I had when I was fighting Mirmulnir, the first dragon. It is also a sort of test for me to see how well I can write action scenes for dragon battles. After some revisions and editing, it is ready for publishing. Please note that I changed some of the dialogue and events around a little.**

Arilvia Evinian, an Imperial battlemage, stood in Dragonsreach with the dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow stuffed in her pack. She stepped forward and presented the stone before kneeling to Jarl Balgruuf, who was impressed with this young woman.

"I am glad to see you made it back alive," he said. Arilvia rose from the floor. "He is a reward for you." He handed her a bag containing several hundred septims. "Let's go see my court wizard Farengar Secret-Fire about the stone." Balgruuf rose from his throne and Arilvia followed him into Farengar's quarters, where the wizard was hunched over a map of Skyrim.

"Ah, my Jarl," said Farengar as the two entered. "My assistant here has been giving some insight into the dragons, but we having trouble." He motions to a woman in leather armor with a hood covering her face. Arilvia thought she looked a little familiar, but could not place where.

"My business is finished here anyway," the assistant said, and she exited.

"I have news Farengar, we have the dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow." Farengar looked at Arilvia with wonder.

"Really? You have it? Then please, give it to me." Arilvia handed the stone to Farengar. "Ah, this should bring to lights some information about the dragons. Thank you very much, if there's anything I can help you with, let me know."

Jarl Balgruuf went back into the throne room while Arilvia stayed with Farengar to try to learn a little magic. For about an hour, she learned how to cast a lightning bolt, an advanced healing spell, and an illusion to calm creatures, then Irileth came running into the throne room with a Whiterun soldier behind her.

Arilvia and Farengar came running after them to see what was happening. "My lord," said Irileth, bowing before him. "I have received word from this soldier that a dragon has attacked the Western Watchtower. We must send soldiers at once to quell this entity!" The hall erupted in murmur.

"What? A dragon?!" said a bewildered Balgruuf.

"Aye, sire," said the soldier. "It was as big as a building, and fierce. I barely made it out of there alive."

"You go rest lad; Irileth, take a number of men to the Western Watchtower and kill this dragon." Irileth nodded.

"A dragon!" hooted Farengar. "I would love to go see it for some research."

"No, I cannot let you go, I don't know I'd do if I lost both you and Irileth. I know she can handle herself well." Then Balgruuf turned to Arilvia. "I know I have asked so much from you girl, but I want you to go with Irileth; you survived Helgen, so you should know how to deal with a dragon."

Arilvia nodded. "I will help kill the dragon my Jarl," she said.

Irileth turned to the young Imperial. "Good to hear that, but you should head down to Warmaiden's for some better armor to replace your busted one there." She eyed Arilvia's iron armor, which has clearly seen the end of it's time. "I will wait for you at the Whiterun gates." With that, the two women exited Dragonsreach and made their way to the Plains District. Irileth went into the guard's barracks while Arilvia went into Warmaiden's where Ulfberth War-Bear stood behind the counter. "Welcome to Warmaiden's," he said. "Don't let the name worry you, we got plenty o' steel for fighting men." He chuckled at his little joke.

Arilvia plopped her bag of septims on the counter. "I need a suit of steel armor and a sword and shield; preferably tempered well, I have a big battle ahead of me." Ulfberth nodded and went into the back room, leaving the Imperial girl alone. He came back with a set of armor and a sword. Arilvia stripped down to her clothes and began fastening the armor on. With the cuirass on, she fiddled with the pauldrons to adjust them, then slid on the shin boots and the imperial gauntlets. Arilvia rejected the helmet, instead tying her copper red hair into a short ponytail. Seeing that the armor fit, she took hold of the sword and shield, testing their weight. Satisfied with her choice, she paid the cost and gave her iron set to the shop.

Arilvia met with Irileth in front of the guard's barracks where several soldiers stood waiting. "Ah, there you are, glad to see you have some better armor now." Irileth turned to her soldiers. "Alright men, we are to go to the Western Watchtower to find any survivors."

"Housecarl," spoke up one soldier. "Is it true that a dragon attacked the watchtower?" The others whispered among themselves.

"I do not know, I hope that's not the case." The group headed out the main gates and went south west for the watchtower. As the tower came within viewing distance, everyone could see it in ruins as flames engulf the grass near it. "Spread out and look for survivors, and keep an eye to the skies." Irileth warned as everyone drew their weapons and began searching.

Arilvia and a guard went around the rear of the tower to look; all they found were a couple of charred bodies and blood splatters on the ground. "Shor's mercy!" exclaimed Arilvia. "What creature could have done this?"

"Not many," said the guard. "But I know a dragon did this; I can feel it in my bones." He shivered slightly.

"There is no way a dragon was here; they only exist in children's stories. How can they be here now?"

From the front of the tower came a voice. "Hey, watch yourselves!" Everyone converged at the ruined tower.

"What happened here? Is there anyone else?" asked Irileth.

The lone survivor shook his head. "No. Tor and Hroki tried to make a run for it, but they were grabbed by the dragon!" Everyone was shocked. Was there really a dragon? Suddenly, a loud roar rang throughout the wilderness. Everyone looked to the southern mountain range to see a large creature flying from it, heading for their position. It was a dragon!

"Everyone take position!" ordered Irileth. "Make every arrow count and take down the beast!" Everyone roared a battlecry and nocked their bows, taking careful aim. One guard handed Arilvia a bow and quiver for her to use.

As the dragon flew overhead, everyone unleashed a volley of arrows, striking the dragon's body with little damage. It passed over again, this time letting loose a breath of fire. It's flames engulfed one soldier and setting the ground ablaze. Arilvia still could not believe her eyes; even though she has seen two dragons now.

"_What hope do we have against a beast of legend_?" she thought. She rose from her hiding spot and fired an arrow, piercing the dragon's chest. The beast let out a roar, and the Dovah tongue could be heard, but Arilvia heard the dragon speak in common.

"_Foolish mortals_! _I_, _Mirmulnir_, _shall feast on your flesh_!" Arilvia dropped her bow and quiver, and rushed out into the open, charging a lightning bolt in her hands. As Mirmulnir passed over, she threw her hands out, the lightning sparks dancing through the air, hitting the dragon hard. He roared again.

"_I see you are a courageous mortal_. _Then let's see how strong you are_!" With those words, Mirmulnir landed with a defining quake, sending the soldiers off balance. Everyone drew their weapons and rushed the beast. One unfortunate fellow was taken into the jaws of the dragon before being tossed aside like a rag doll. Arilvia drew her sword and shield and rushed at the creature with a battlecry as everyone backed away to use their bows again.

The dragon faced the young Imperial as she raised her shield defensively. Mirmulnir snapped forward, but she dodged sideways and slashed at the beast's neck. The dragon reeled back from the pain and lashed out with his claws, knocking Arilvia down. She scampered away and used a healing spell on herself before getting to her feet again.

Mirmulnir let out a roar that sounded like a laugh. "_Ha ha ha_! _I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide_! _Now_, _have at you_!"

Arilvia raised her sword and shield as she paced around the fearsome beast. Mirmulnir lashed forward, making contact instead with Arilvia's sword. She bashed the beast's face with her shield and followed up with an upward slash with her sword. Blood oozed from the dragon's head. He knocked the young Imperial to the ground, separating her sword and shield from her.

Arilvia rolled around on the ground, dodging the dragon's attempts to snack on her as she searched for her sword. The dragon lunged for her, but she let loose a small bolt of lightning in his face, making him reel back. Arilvia found her weapons and regained her footing. The dragon regained himself and let out a might roar, but Arilvia was unfazed by the voice.

"_You are indeed strong_, _but I sense something greater in you mortal_. _I will enjoy rending the flash from your bones_!" Mirmulnir reeled back as his long neck became a burning red color. Arilvia sensed the breath attack coming and she raised her shield, hoping that it would be enough. Mirmulnir breathed his mighty blast of fire, which enveloped Arilvia, who was still holding her ground. The fire nipped at her skin, peeling parts of her fresh away, but it did not consume her.

The dragon, seeing his prey not engulfed by the flames, became enraged; he swiped at the Imperial's shield, sending it into broken splinters instantly. Arilvia tossed what was left of her shield aside and gripped her sword even tighter.

Mirmulnir snapped forward and took Arilvia in his mouth, but he could not swallow; she was using her strength to keep the beast's jaws open! She thrusted her sword through the dragon's head, allowing her to escape, but it was not dead yet. "_How could a mere mortal do this_?! _Unless_…" Mirmulnir lashed forward with his mighty jaws, but Arilvia dodged rolled out of the way and out of sight. The dragon looked for her, but was unaware that Arilvia was climbing upon his neck.

As she made her way to the beast's head, Mirmulnir rocked back and forth to knock the warrior off, but she kept her grip and made her way to the head. There, she slashed the dragon's skin, spilling crimson blood on the ground. Mirnulnir let out another roar, which reached Arilvia's ears.

"_Can you be_–? _No_, _It's impossible_!" Arilvia ignored the dragon's words and plunged her sword directly into the beast's head. Mirmulnir roared in pain and tried to take flight, but the pain was too much to bear. Arilvia plunged her sword in two more times before the dragon gave up. It rocked back and forth in agonizing pain, this time sending Arilvia to the ground. She got up and watched with everyone as the dragon let out one final roar, one that contained a word that all mortals knew well from the stories of their youth.

"_Dovahkiin_! _Nooooo_! _Why kill one of your brethren_?!" And the dragon Mirmulnir fell to the ground dead, his impact sending the warriors off balance. Everyone was silent for a moment before erupting in cheers.

"The dragon is dead!"

"Victory to Whiterun!"

"Hooray!"

"Don't get excited too early men!" yelled Irileth. She raised a finger to Arilvia. "You, check and see if the dragon is really dead; we don't want to return to the Jarl without confirmation first."

Arilvia nodded and approached the dragon's corpse, sheathing her blade as well. She was nervous at the thought of the dragon coming alive and eating her right away, but in her mind, she knew it was dead. As she drew near however, something unbelievable happened.

"What is happening?" said one of the guards.

When Arilvia came close to the dragon's body, it suddenly began burning away, dissolving down to it's bones. The fire that burned the corpse was bright and unnatural, but it did not touch Arilvia or anything else. As it burned, gusts of colorful wind flew from the dragon and encircled Arilvia, making her body glow brightly in a heavenly light. She fell to one knee as a strange warmth took her body while letting out rapid deep breathes. The gusts disappeared and Arilvia stood back up; a word in a language she did not understand came to the front of her mind: "_Fus_."

When Arilvia turned around, all the guards were looking at her with awe and wonder. One of them stepped forward to speak. "I-I can't believe it; you're...Dragonborn?" he said.

Arilvia was puzzled. "Dragonborn? What is a Dragonborn?" she asked.

"Ah yes, I figured as much, you being an Imperial. The Dragonborn was a mortal blessed by Akatosh, born with the soul of a dragon but the body of a mortal. The Dragonborn is considered the ultimate dragon slayer, and they were protected, guided, and served by the Blades long ago."

Another guard joined in. "Aye, my father told me stories of the Dragonborn when I was a lad. I remember it so." The guard looked up to the sky as he talked like a storybook. "And then, the dragon reared its ugly head, readying its mighty fiery breath attack. The Dragonborn stood his ground, and when the flames bellowed from the dragon's mouth, the Dragonborn said three words in the Dovah tongue, and flames shot from his lungs! Our hero's flames doused the dragon's allowing him to deal the final blow onto the beast!"

Another guard spoke up as well. "Yes. According to legend, the Dragonborn is capable of consuming a dragon's soul upon defeat, allowing him to master a Thu'um, or dragon shout, with ease, where it would take years, or even an entire lifetime for an ordinary mortal to master a Thu'um, if they can."

Arilvia looked at them all; they looked at her like she was a godsend. She looked down at her hands, both covered in her blood and the dragon's. "No," she said, stuttering a little. "I-I- can't. I can't be a D-Dragonborn, I'm just an Imperial who came to Skyrim for adventure and was captured with some Stormcloaks. I'm nothing special."

"Perhaps," said a guard. "But being an Imperial does not bar you from being chosen by Akatosh; He chooses whoever he favors to be born with dragon blood. Try it right now; try shouting in the dragon tongue."

Arilvia was hesitant at first, but she searched her mind for that word she had when the gusts faded. It came to her per her will, and she spoke it. "Fus," she said in a hushed whisper. Nothing happened.

"No, no, you have to shout it, like the dragons do. Shout it to the heavens!"

Arilvia stood rigid and tried again. "FUS!" she shouted, and a small wave of blue energy flew from her lips and slammed into the guards, knocking them off balance. Instead of being upset, they were in awe.

"Amazing!"

"I never thought I'd see a Dragonborn in my lifetime!"

"Irileth, you've been silent all this time. What say you?"

True, Irileth was quiet during all this, but she gave her input. "You men shouldn't meddle yourselves with all these fantasy stories. You should trust in your sword, not some mythical being."

"You wouldn't understand Housecarl, you're not a Nord."

Irileth huffed to herself. "Well, I don't believe in some Dragonborn; I see someone capable of defeating a dragon, and that's what we need. Let's head to back to Whiterun and report to Jarl Balgruuf." Everyone agreed and began the trek back as the sun disappeared and the moons rose into the sky.

Arilvia walked at the front of the group next to Irileth. She looked down at her right hand, then to Irileth. "What should we say to the Jarl?" Arilvia asked her.

"We tell him the dragon has been slain by your hand," she said, slapping a hand on her shoulder. "You deserve the credit for your heroic deeds back there; I was very impressed." The two women smiled.

"What should I say about being Dragonborn though?" She forgot that Irileth does not believe in the Dragonborn legend, but she gave her input.

"That is for you to decide for yourself if you should tell him or not. It could shed some light on it, but don't abuse the power that comes from it; nothing good ever comes from that."

Arilvia nodded as the city of Whiterun came into view, and the mountains of High Hrothgar were clear of the clouds. When the party reached the Whiterun Stables, that was when it happened. The ground shook violently, and the sky patterns around High Hrothgar suddenly changed on their own. Then a voice was heard by everyone for miles around the mountain.

"_DOVAHKIIN_!" Everyone heard it, but the voice hit Arilvia the hardest, sending her down to the ground as the voice bounced around inside her head repeatedly. Arilvia grabbed her head and screamed in pain.

"What are you saying?!" she screamed. "Who are you?!" Then the voice disappeared and the ground stopped shaking. One guard helped Arilvia to her feet.

"Are you alright, Dragonborn?" he asked.

"Don't call me that," she answered. "I'm better now. Let's head to the Jarl."

In the great hall, the party dispatched, leaving Arilvia and Irileth with Jarl Balgruuf. "What news do you bring Irileth?" the Jarl asked.

"The dragon has been slain, thanks to our friend here," answered Irileth.

"Is that all that happened?" Arilvia realized that Balgruuf must know what happened.

"No, milord," the young Imperial said, stepping forward. "It seems that I may be Dragonborn; when the dragon was killed, I seemed to have absorbed its soul, and whenever it spoke, I could hear it's words in the common tongue."

"That explains the quake, and the voice of the Greybeards. They have summoned you to High Hrothgar! It is truly an honor!"

"Who are the Greybeards?"

"Ah, the Greybeards are masters of the Voice; they have spend their entire lives mastering Thu'ums to teach the Dragonborn when he arrives, and that time is now. You should go to the tall mountains if you want to learn more about your role as Dragonborn."

"But, this is too much for me! I can't be this legendary Dragonborn, I'm just an ordinary person!" Arilvia debated turning and running out the doors, never to return, and forget this Dragonborn business.

"Sometimes the Divines has special tasks for the most ordinary of people. As thanks for all your help, I hereby proclaim you, Arilvia Evinian, as Thane of Whiterun. I also give you the right to purchase property here in the city, and I shall assign Lydia as your housecarl. It is an honor to have you as our Thane, Dragonborn!"

Everyone in the hall erupted in applause while Arilvia stood in the middle of them, feeling afraid. She headed up to the top of Dragonsreach to look at the surrounding landscape of Skyrim. While up there, she stared at the tall mountains where High Hrothgar rested feeling a pull towards it.

"_What is my duty as Dragonborn_?" Arilvia thought to herself. "_Will other dragons come for me_? _What must I do_?!" She looked at the mountain again, this time, she felt another presence. "_If I go there, I might find my purpose, what it truly means to be Dragonborn_!"

With that, Arilvia Evinian, the last of the Dragonborn, turned and went to her new home. There, she rested till morning, where she gathered provisions for the long journey ahead, and took Lydia with her. As they exited the gates, Arilvia looked to the mountains again.

"_I will fulfill my destiny as Dragonborn_!" she thought, and they began the long journey towards her destiny.

**Remember to review, it helps a lot. Tell me what you liked and any mistakes or errors and I'll see you next time. I'll have the next chapter to Pirates at Fairy Tail! up in a few days everyone.**


End file.
